And I will always love you
by KaitoMakara
Summary: "Creo recordar que alguien me dijo una vez que la perfección no existe, pero ahora no tengo duda alguna de que aquella persona no decía la verdad. " Marshall observa al Príncipe en silencio, hasta el día en que encuentra una canción que el propio Gumball ha escrito. (Marshall x Gumball)
1. Una nueva canción

Es hermoso. Jodidamente hermoso.

Precioso. Perfecto.

La distancia que me separa de todo lo que anhelo parece menos cuando mis ojos devoran su esencia en la lejanía, cuando mi mirada recorre la oscura silueta que la amarillenta luz de su habitación recorta. Creo recordar que alguien me dijo una vez que la perfección no existe, pero ahora no tengo duda alguna de que aquella persona no decía la verdad. Cada uno de sus delicados movimientos, de los gestos que realiza de forma grácil y educada aunque sé perfectamente que cree que nadie le observa, cautivan mi atención y la atrapan, haciendo que incluso parpadear sea una tarea ardua; pues no quiero perder ni un segundo de su belleza.

Sé bien que he de aprovechar hasta el último instante su angelical visión. Y vaya si es angelical; el cielo está increíblemente negro aunque surcado por incontables y fulgurantes estrellas, pero no hay rastro de la luna. La oscuridad sería casi completa de no ser por esa intensa luz que actúa como faro en la noche, como un ángel salvador. Mi ángel.

Es todo lo opuesto a mí, por lo que ha de tratarse de uno. Es delicado y sensible, dulce, tierno, inocente.

Mierda, yo nunca seré así.

Si por lo contrario así fuera, ¿eso bastaría para complacerle? ¿Le haría feliz que el pecado desapareciera de mi vida? Si me diera oportunidad, sin duda, dedicaría a él mi existencia completa. Hasta el final, toda ella, a pesar de que mi vida sea delimitada por la inmortalidad que es propia de los que son como yo.

Por un momento, me asalta con voracidad la duda, y me pregunto qué pensaría el pelirrosa si me viera allí escondido, procurando incansablemente no ser visto. Así noche tras noche, desde que había descubierto la existencia de aquella ventana que daba a su habitación. Sería patético, horrible para mi reputación nunca lo suficientemente negra. Puede que me odiara, o me temiera, pero me dejo llevar por los sentimientos egoístas que me impiden irme y seguir disfrutando de aquel espectáculo nocturno, que se ha convertido casi en una insana rutina.

Disfruto con todos esos intensos sentimientos tan humanos que me invaden al regresar día tras día al mismo lugar, donde observo la rutina de mi amor. Nunca reconocería lo que es para mí, a nadie. Puede que ni a él.

Soy un jodido orgulloso y lo sé; mi corazón aparenta no latir, e incluso yo me sorprendo ante la súbita emoción cuando el Príncipe asoma su dulce rostro por la ventana, escrutando el exterior, y mis pensamientos vuelan hacia un futuro en que sabe de mi presencia y se muestra gustoso en mis intentos de cortejarle. Es mejor que quede en eso. Un corazón muerto y vacío, un corazón que no puede ser dañado a pesar de encontrarse indefenso. Puedo admitir que perder lo único que tengo, por invisible e irreal que sea, haría mella en mí, y no podría permitirme eso.

Alguien dijo que de sueños se vive.

Los mortales son gilipollas.

Se aleja. Aún es pronto para que vaya a la cama. Acostumbra a leer en su cuarto, ponerse el pijama con esos movimientos pausados y tranquilos tan característicos de su persona, y a apagar las luces en cuanto el primer bostezo hace acto de presencia en esos labios en los que me he descubierto pensando en bastantes ocasiones. Deben saber a fresas. A chicle de fresas y a mi felicidad.

Un cosquilleo recorre mi estómago, en el cual se alojan mis nervios en forma de incómodo nudo que oprime mis entrañas. No quiero que se vaya. El sonido de los arbustos cuando me revuelvo es un leve "crshhh", que rompe el silencio de la agradable noche. Miro el reloj que adorna mi pálida muñeca, y a pesar de que la luz no es abundante distingo que la posición de las manecillas indica que son las nueve y cinco.

Puede que el Príncipe sea un angelote excesivamente responsable, pero nunca había ido a dormir tan temprano en el largo tiempo en que le he observado.

En efecto, no se dirige hacia su cama, las luces no se apagan, él sigue ahí; mi amado. Siempre.

Esto saca a la luz el pensamiento imposible y egoísta de que puede que vele por mí. Allí, en lo alto de la torre en la que se localizan sus aposentos, sólo por mí. Esa nube de cavilaciones absurdas me lleva a imaginar cómo reaccionaría ante mi conducta obsesiva, que muchas veces me descubría llamando amor.

Hmph. Puede que no sólo los mortales sean gilipollas.

Doy gracias a un Dios en el que ni siquiera creo al ver cómo la silueta del Príncipe reaparece y puedo observarla con total nitidez. El asfixiante nudo desaparece de mi estómago, y me acomodo entre los arbustos cautelosamente, cuidándome de su vista.

Sin embargo, puedo observar cada uno de los movimientos realizados por la familiar silueta, que ahora se acerca a la ventana. Lleva algo en la mano, probablemente un papel, aunque la distancia entre nosotros es demasiada como para contar con la certeza absoluta. La distancia física -rectifico casi sin saber la razón, lo cual provoca que me revuelva incómodo y avergonzado ante mis propios pensamientos, haciendo que los arbustos profieran nuevamente suaves crujidos, que podrían haber sido producidos por una brisa que se levanta fugazmente.

Realmente, a veces pienso que conozco más a mi amado de lo que parece, de lo que podrían percibir los ojos de alguien ajeno a nuestra relación; nuestra… inexistente relación.

Agh, parezco un maldito enfermo mental.

Un sonido desconocido logra poner fin a mis cavilaciones. Es extraño, pero muy dulce. Tan dulce como la persona que lo produce.

Enfoco mi atención nuevamente hacia la ventana, donde la silueta del Príncipe entona una melodía suave, pero que llega con la suficiente claridad a mi escondite. Es una canción hermosa, que no he escuchado nunca.  
Las palabras que manan de sus apetitosos labios acarician mis oídos como si quisieran proporcionarles dulces y reconfortantes caricias, aunque a pesar de eso no llego a entender el significado de todas ellas; la distancia es demasiada.  
Sé que trata de amor; habla sobre esas sensaciones tan familiares para mí, y que suenan aún más bellas cuando se provienen de los rosados labios del chico que acapara mi atención en este instante. La bella canción hace que mis entrañas se deshagan en cientos de mariposas que emprenden el vuelo a la vez, mientras escucho cómo hablas de las virtudes del amor, y dedicas tiernas palabras a alguien que desconozco, pero que mataría por ser.

El trance llega a su fin con el de la melodía, pero no porque la canción haya acabado, si no porque una súbita ráfaga de viento arranca el papel de las delicadas e impotentes manos de mi Príncipe, que observa agitado cómo la hoja es guiada por la brisa hasta perderse entre los arbustos y la oscuridad que los envuelve. Puedo escucharle murmurar algo, quizá un par de maldiciones, y luego llega a mis oídos el quedo sonido de la ventana cerrándose de forma brusca.

Comprendo que eso es todo por hoy, cuando las cortinas me niegan la vista al interior del cuarto, pues el Príncipe las corre con rapidez.

La adrenalina hace acto de presencia en mi cuerpo tan pronto como el recuerdo de la hoja de papel escapando de entre las manos del chico se instaura en mi cabeza de nuevo. No ha ido a parar muy lejos de mi escondite, el cual abandono ágilmente para ir en la búsqueda de la canción del pelirrosa. No me cuesta encontrarla, y por supuesto esta noche irá a casa conmigo.

* * *

No han sido pocas las noches en las que he estudiado el papel que el viento trajo hacia mí, obrando gracias a las omnipotentes manos del destino.

Está escrito con caligrafía hermosa, y las notas están dibujadas con trazos firmes pero suaves sobre la hoja, que huele a algodón de azúcar recién hecho. Parece que he memorizado cada letra plasmada en ella, y eso me hace sentir seguro.

El bajo que porto con sumo cuidado entorpece un poco mi llegada a los arbustos que me sirven nuevamente como escondite, entre los cuales me refugio hasta que el momento en que la noche me envuelve por completo.

Esta, a diferencia que en la que recogí la canción -hace un par de semanas-, está adornada por una brillante y clara luna llena, que provoca un efecto de intensa palidez en mi piel, ya de por sí grisácea. A pesar de todo, no quita protagonismo a las estrellas, que fulguran como preciosas perlas en un tejido azul oscuro, hoy más que nunca.

Observo pacientemente cómo las luces en el castillo van desvaneciéndose, hasta que la de los aposentos del Príncipe es la única que se distingue amarillenta en la noche clara.

Su silueta se hace visible, y mis ojos no se apartan tan siquiera cuando mi amado se despoja de su ropa y se enfunda en su pijama rosa chicle.

La espera se ha hecho eterna, pero ahora que las incontables estrellas son las únicas que presencian la escena, me siento capaz de abrir a mi corazón a aquél a quién pertenece.

Soy consciente de que continúa atareado con el cumplimiento de ese ritual nocturno que acostumbra a hacer antes de viajar al mundo de los sueños, pero me adelanto, quedando plenamente a la vista de cualquiera que se asome a su ventana, y comienzo a tocar.

Las notas brotan del instrumento que llevo en las manos rompen el apacible silencio de la noche, y su volumen va en aumento a medida que el ritmo crece en cuanto a velocidad. No se escucha otra cosa que no sea el bajo, cuyos acordes inundan el lugar y viajan con la agradable brisa nocturna, pero pronto mi voz se une a la dulce melodía.

No puedo apartar la mirada de la ventana, desde esa posición mi vista no alcanza la silueta que se mueve de un lado a otro en sus aposentos.  
Para mi satisfacción, no pasa demasiado tiempo hasta que el ruborizado e incrédulo rostro del Príncipe se asoma por la ventana, con un deje de nerviosismo al reconocer la canción.

Puedo ver su expresión; está perplejo, y no aparta sus grandes ojos como caramelos brillantes de mí, que ahora están muy abiertos.

Ante la sorpresa de mi amado, canto la melodía que noches antes él cantaba, haciéndole saber lo que siento por él; hablándole sobre almas que se encuentran y permanecen unidas para siempre, sobre el amor más puro y el más profundo.

No dice nada, parece que su energía se ha acumulado en sus mejillas, que se ven invadidas por un increíble rubor. He de decir que adorable.

Canto. Canto lo que no puedo expresar con mis palabras, utilizando las suyas. Las cuerdas se deslizan entre mis dedos mientras le digo cuánto le necesito, que para mí es perfecto; que le amo.

El trance en que Chicle se ve envuelto se desvanece poco a poco, cuando reconoce que el fin de su canción está próximo.

-Marshall… -es lo único que brota de sus labios finalmente, haciendo que los míos se curven en una leve sonrisa.

Adoro cuando dice mi nombre, a pesar de que no lo hace mucho; esa forma en que arrastra la unión entre la s y la h tan dulcemente me hace enloquecer.

Apenas lo he notado, pero mis pies ya no están en el suelo. Mis zapatillas ya no ejercen presión sobre la hierba, porque mi cuerpo ahora se sostiene en el aire gracias a hilos de titiritero inexistentes. He levitado hacia su ventana muy lentamente, entre notas y palabras de amor dedicadas el chico que ahora se encuentra justo frente a mí.

Sus ojos brillan, perdiéndose en los míos, y brillando bajo la luna plateada, que resalta el color rosa intenso del que ahora son sus mejillas.

No aparto la mirada de sus ojos, pero sé que mueve los labios casi imperceptiblemente, articulando las palabras que componen la bella canción a la vez que yo.

Sé que nuestros labios se mueven al mismo tiempo, cuando la última frase amenaza con poner fin a esta.

_"…And I will love you forever."_

Mis dedos dejan de acariciar las cuerdas, pero el eco de la melodía producido por la vibración de estas aún puede escucharse con total claridad. Mi amado se adelanta a la cercana aparición del silencio, cerniendo sus labios sobre los de un yo atónito. No esperaba encontrarme en aquella situación, pero es real. O eso creo.

Entre el torbellino de sensaciones que invaden mi mente en escasos segundos, sólo puedo pensar en que llevaba razón; sus labios saben a chicle y, sobre todo, a felicidad. Mi cuerpo se desliza sobre el aire, guiado por una fuerza invisible que hace que acabe en el interior del cuarto con el que tantas noches he fantaseado, sin dar tregua a los labios del pelirrosa.

Estoy ante la mejor noche de mi vida, con la persona a la que dedicaré esta.

Porque te amaré para siempre.

**~ Heeey. Buenas, espero que hayas disfrutado de mi primer fanfic de Hora De Aventuras. -/- Este es tan sólo el primer capítulo, espero poder ir colgando los demás en cuanto pueda. La historia irá tomando más forma a medida que escriba, no lo dudes. Ah, y muchas gracias por leer. 3 **

**Ale, ¡a comentar! ;A; ~**


	2. Una nueva promesa

Recuerdo aquella noche mágica como si hubiera sido ayer. Puede que porque así fuera. Las legañas entorpecen mis intentos de abrir los ojos; aún tengo sueño, pero no puedo esperar la llegada de esa visión tan bella que sé que tendré al despertar. Noto los suaves y delicados brazos de la persona amada, que se aferran a mí con la ligereza que les confiere el sueño. En efecto, cuando alzo la vista, encuentro su rosado y angelical rostro muy cerca del mío. Observo este, y en esos breves instantes que tienen lugar cada vez que le miro me pregunto cómo puede ser tanta belleza posible.

Contengo los feroces impulsos de besar sus labios, pues no quiero que esa tierna expresión desaparezca de su rostro; aún duerme, y no quiero despertarle. No les di tregua anoche, pero sigo sintiendo ganas incontroladas de hacerlos míos nuevamente.

Simplemente le miro. Escruto su rostro como si cada día nos despertáramos juntos, aún sabiendo que no es así. No puedo creer lo que ocurrió hace unas horas, simplemente nunca lo imaginé cuando me presenté ante su ventana. Tampoco planeaba dar a conocer mis intentos de cortejarle, pero acabé en el cuarto en que tantas veces le había observado de forma furtiva, sin saber cómo. Todo ha sido precipitado, pero lo único que tengo claro es lo que siento hacia el Príncipe. Le amo. Amo al chico que ahora mismo entreabre tranquilamente los ojos, cegado por la tenue luz del sol que comienza a inundar el cuarto, colándose por la ventana que anoche me permitió entrar, y que entre besos, caricias y pasión quedó abierta.

Mi nombre se desliza en su boca un susurro, una caricia entre esos jugosos y cálidos pedazos de algodón de azúcar que son sus labios.

-Hm, Marshall…

-Buenos días. –Es lo que murmuro, tan cerca de su rostro que no es necesario que alce la voz, pues puede observar fácilmente las dulces palabras que articulo. Les presta atención de una forma simplemente adorable.-

-Eh… Buenos días… -Susurros. Susurros de nuevo, tampoco muy altos; sólo lo suficientemente audibles para que pudiera escucharlos, un nuevo secreto entre nuevos amantes.- ¿Has dormido bien?

Llegados a este punto, los deseos de besarle vuelven a atormentarme. Ya está totalmente despierto, ¿no es así? Ya no hay rastro de sueño en su voz… Oh, joder. Deja de pensar en ello de una vez.

Paso las yemas de los dedos por mi pelo, encrespado como siempre, quizá algo más de lo usual, y oscuro cómo el azabache. Lentamente, me incorporo flotando en la mullida cama, sin apenas esfuerzos. Levito sobre ella escapando del abrazo de las mantas, utilizando esta vez ambas manos para peinarme, las cuales anteriormente abrazaban al Príncipe.

-La mejor noche de mi vida. –aseguro, mientras poso mis labios sobre los suyos tan rosados y dulces, y me deslizo por el aire hasta la habitación contigua que es el baño.- Voy a ducharme, alteza. –informo, acompañando mis palabras de un guiño pícaro.-

Sé que el príncipe trata de replicar aún sin mirarle, aunque finalmente desiste a regañadientes y vuelve a hundirse en el mar de mantas rosas de su cama. También sé que los ojos centelleantes de un ruborizado Chicle me observan desde debajo de ellas, admirando mi cuerpo completamente desnudo, que se mueve con gracia sobrenatural. Por mi parte, ni si quiera cierro la puerta del baño, sin dejar nada a la imaginación de mi amado, que pudo explorar toda mi anatomía anoche. Allí abro el agua para que comience a inundar una bañera rosa con destellos de caramelo, sintiéndome el hombre más feliz del universo. Uh, ¿hombre? Quizá el no-muerto. Soy el vampiro más afortunado del mundo por tenerle para mí al fin. Puede que a veces, los sueños se hagan realidad.

Mierda. Qué jodidamente cursi puedo llegar a ser.

Al fin el vapor inunda el cuarto, tornando más denso el aire en el que levito despreocupadamente. La bañera se ha llenado finalmente, con un agua clara y humeante. Es lo único que puedo distinguir, ni siquiera veo las paredes del estrecho baño rosado entre semejante cantidad de vapor. En aquella deliciosa y relajante confusión de agua evaporada, unos ruidos me arrancan de las cavilaciones que ahora inundan mi mente.

Por supuesto, todas ellas rondaban a Su Majestad; él, sus delicados gestos, su dulzura, aquella expresión tan tierna que se dibujó en su rostro angelical cuando anoche mi boca…

¿Pero q-…? ¿Qué está ocurriendo? Mierda, mierda, mierda.

Es un grito. El grito del Príncipe.

Me apresuro a deslizarme fuera de la gran nube de vapor, notando una repentina opresión en mi caja torácica que me deja sin aliento. La sensación opresora se acentúa cuándo cruzo el marco de la puerta que lleva a su habitación y, entre un terrible desorden de muebles tirados y pertenencias de Chicle que inundan el suelo, me horrorizo al ver que ya no está allí.

No tengo ni idea de dónde ha ido; la ventana continúa abierta, tal y cómo nuestro despiste la dejó anoche, pero esta vez no la veo cómo una abertura que me lleva a todo lo que deseo y me permite mirarle, si no cómo la culpable de que alguien entrara en la sala, formando tan desorden y quitándome lo que más quería en el mundo; al Príncipe.

Pero no voy a pasar ni un minuto más mirando esa estúpida ventana, y sin apenas pensarlo noto el monstruoso cambio que deforma mi anatomía, convirtiéndome en un colosal murciélago; mis brazos se alargan, los huesos parecen derretirse bajo mi piel, que se tensa hasta metamorfosearse en un oscuro y tupido pelaje. Mis angelicales facciones se tornan duras, creciendo y dando a mi nariz el aspecto de la de un animal, los ojos me duelen a pesar de todas las veces que he hecho esto, pues se hinchan y parecen querer salirse de sus órbitas, mientras mis colmillos crecen para inundar mi boca –ahora gigantesca- de puntiagudos dientes.

Por último, cómo siempre, noto la tersa piel de mi espalda desgarrarse, dando paso a grandes alas que despliego con un leve crujido de huesos que se tornan más poderosos.

Casi sin darme cuenta, he tomado la forma demoníaca que todos temen, pero que me servirá para lo que ahora mismo acapara mi mente; rescatar a mi amado.

Ahora que poseo lo que siempre he querido, no lo dejaré marchar tan fácilmente. Hace bastante que decidí quedarme a su lado, y eso haré. De este modo, despliego las alas con un majestuoso movimiento, y a una velocidad inhumana me deslizo por el ventanal, saliendo fuera a una velocidad en que para los demás no soy nada aparte de una sombra oscura que cruza el cielo.

Juro que nunca más estaremos separados.


End file.
